


Memories

by NazakiSama166



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Because he doesn't remember their past life, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager & Annie leonhart are best friends, Eren Yeager & Isabel Magnolia are siblings, Eren Yeager has a Painful past, Eren and Levi own a cat!, Everyone hate Eren, Genius Eren Yeager, He want to be a Vet!, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Sick Eren Yeager, THE SECRETS WILL BE OUT!, Top Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Levi look at the love of his life. begging for him not to leave him alone in this cruel world.Eren just smiles at his love and look at the sky."I love you." with that Eren took his last breath...........Eren knew he was dying, he had known since he was 17. but with a sister that hate his guts, and a friends that doesn't care about him because he wasn't their real 'Eren', life is hard. at least he have a few people who care about him and a list-to-do before he die. falling in love wasn't on the list though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story, as in male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. If that offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those who don't mind, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

_"N-no! Pl-please E-Eren, don't leave me!" said the crying man holding his lover's hand tightly, praying to every God to let his lover survive._

_Eren looked at his love, his life, his Captain. He give him a teary smile even as he started coughing blood, which made the Captain cry out and sob harder._

_"PLEASE!" The captain cried to him, cursing the titan power that left his love._

_They had won! Today was the day of the great battle and they had won. Only, they had missed one titan; a titan who had suddenly attacked the Captain. He would have died if Eren hadn't push him out of the way. Levi was able to kill the titan but his lover was dying right before his eyes._

_Eren sniffed but stayed strong, if not for himself then for his only love. "It's OK, C-Captain." Eren said with a smile that made Levi shake his head. "It's my time." Levi choked up and looked at his lover, pleading for him to stay._

_"I love you." Levi sniffed and kissed Eren on the lips. Eren smiled at his love and sighed, eyes on the sky._

_"I-in th-this life," Eren coughed blood as he talked, making Levi choke up even more. "An-and in the n-next, I will always l-love you w-with all m-my heart." Eren smiled at Levi, taking his last breath as he stared at the sky._

_"NO!" Levi screamed at the top of his lungs, wailing and cursing at the Gods who took his lover away from him. He held Eren's corpse to his chest as he cried painful tears of sorrow._

_He was gone! His only love had left him in this cruel world… alone._

_..._

_...._

_..._

Eren woke up with a start and gave a little cough. He carefully sat up on the bed and saw he was naked. He furrowed his brow and gently touched his head. Feeling that his black beanie was still there, he sighed softly in relief. He saw a glass of water on the nightstand and sighed in content as he took a sip.

Eren felt small movements coming from his right and froze; he turned to see a short person in bed next to him, sound asleep. _Angel!_ was the only thing Eren could think of. Strangely enough, the man also looked like the one from his dream. Eren smiled at that softly as he caressed the other man's cheek softly. He heard the sound of purring coming from the sleeping man, which made him smile.

Eren swiveled his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and hissed as he felt a dizzy; he looked to his thigh and saw a black bruise. Eren winced at the sight and let out a short breath of pain. He stumbled to where his suitcase was and pulled out some clothes and a blue beanie.

Eren looked at the book on the nightstand and sighed even more. He moved to grab the book and opened it on a certain page.

_10- Visiting Vegas.     Done!_

_16- Losing my virginity.    Done!_

Eren glanced at the list then at the man and gave a tired smile, which turned grimace as a small wave of tiredness washed over him. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Today was Armin's bachelor part. He and his fiancé Mikasa would be getting married in a week, so Armin had thought it would be the perfect time to gather all of their friends to celebrate. Eren didn't know why he was invited in the first place, after all, Mikasa hated him and Armin only talked with him once every blue moon. Nevertheless, they had invited his younger sister Isabel, and considering she was only 17 Eren understood he had to go too.

Eren sighed once more at the thought and got out of the shower. When he exited the bathroom, fully clothed, he noticed the other man was awake and looking around the room. Once the man saw Eren he smiled happily and ran to him, hugging Eren tightly and sighing happily.

Eren stiffened then relaxed as he gazed at the man in his arms. The man looked up at Eren lovingly with a stare that made Eren slightly uncomfortable. "I missed you," the man said as he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Eren softly.

Eren broke the kiss with a nervous smile and then cleared his throat softly. "My name is Eren," he said tiredly voice as he headed to the bed to sit on. He looked at the other man, who seemed confused at his actions. "I'm sorry, I don't remember what happened last night," he said which caused the man to frown.

"Eren, it's me! Levi!" Levi said as he looked at Eren with teary eyes.What happened? Why is Eren acting like that?! Levi thought with a sniff.

That made Eren wince and frown. "Well then, Levi, I'm sorry," he murmured. His words only made Levi's eyes fill with more tears, which he wiped away with more sniffles. Before Eren was able to say anything more, the door of the hotel room was knocked on. Eren frowned but stood up to open the door. He saw Levi don a bathrobe from the corner of his eyes.

Eren opened the door to see a brown haired woman with glasses and Armin standing with her. The woman squealed loudly, making Eren wince and back off hastily. "HOW ARE MY BABIES?! DID YOU ENJOY YOUR HONEYMOON?!" the woman shouted with a grin. Eren frowned at her.

"Honeymoon?" Eren asked. He switched his gaze to Armin, he was grinning from ear to ear. Eren was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Yes! After all, the two of you did marry yesterday!" Armin laughed. His comment made Eren's blood ran cold and he turned to look at Levi who was staring at him with teary eyes.

Eren glared at the woman and Armin hard, making them take a step back. "Is this a sick joke?." Eren hissed, hoping against hope that it was.

The woman furrowed her brow. "No, it isn't and I have proof!" she huffed, scowling at Eren.

"And you are?" Eren asked. He saw the surprise on her face, then the confusion as she surveyed him, as if he was supposed to know her and that they were best friends.

"H-Hanji," the woman switched her focus to Levi, only to see him barely holding back tears. Armin looked uncomfortable as Eren's gaze fell on him.

"We are telling the truth, I swear!" Armin says as he looked at Eren pleadingly. Eren grunted. "I'm going out," he announced as he walked to the nightstand to get his wallet. Before he could touch it, a soft hand grabbed his gently. He glanced at Levi's teary eyes and sighed gingerly.

"D-do you r-really not remember?" Levi's voice cracked, on the verge of tears. What is happening? Why was Eren acting like this? Had Eren broken his promise to always love him?

Eren felt sympathy for the young man. In all his 27 years of life, he had never felt like this and he knew it was dangerous. "I'm sorry." With that, Eren carefully detached Levi's hand from his, taking his wallet and walking out of the room. He could hear Levi's sobs, a sound that made him wince. _It's for the best._ was the only thought Eren had.

* * *

 

Eren stared at the Annulment papers hard. On one hand, he wanted to stay with Levi and that by itself was weird, but on the other, he wanted everything to just stop and leave him alone. By now, Eren's cab had reached the hotel and he gave a soft hum. Life was cruel but beautiful. However, he'd never felt the beautiful part, only the cruelty of this world.

Eren knew that he was dying, he had known since he was 17, ten years ago. But with a sister that hated his guts for unknown reasons and friends that don't call themselves friends because he wasn't their real 'Eren', because he didn't remember their 'life together' or some shit like that, he knew his life had only become harder.

It wasn't his fault that they are obsessed with that writer 'Rogue' who had written the 'Attack on Titan' series they all had started thinking of as their past life! It wasn't even funny anymore, and he knew they wouldn't care about him even if he told them he was dying.

"We are here, sir," the driver announced. Eren gave the driver his fee with a soft "Thank you". Eren sometimes wondered if anyone other than a few of his friends that weren't here would even show up at his funeral. But he couldn't die now, after all, he had his bucket list to complete before his death.

Eren entered the hotel and saw his 'friends' along with some strangers and his 'sister', latched on the arm of a man with dirty blonde hair. Eren scowled at the sight. Was she whoring herself now? They stood there talking to each other. He was sure one of them just shot him a glare, but he had stopped caring about that for a long time.

"BIG BRO!" he heard Isabel scream in joy. He froze. Was she calling him? She hadn't called him that since she was four when she still tolerated him.

Before Eren was able to say a thing, Isabel ran to him and Eren frowned in confusion, only to be knocked down. He fell on the floor hard, and recoiled as his tired body hit the ground. That'll surely leave one hell of a bruise. Eren thought with a wheeze as he tried to stand up. He saw the papers on the floor and groaned as he knelt to collect them.

"EREN!" He heard someone call his name and looked to the side to see Levi with a worried face. "Are you OK?" he asked. Eren raised his brow. Not even his friends and sister cared if he fell on the floor and broke his arm, but the fact that a stranger he had caused to cry worried about him was absurd.

"I've had worse," Eren said as he turned to the scattered papers. He noticed Levi helping him and cringed, he didn't know why but seeing Levi was making his heart beat loudly in his chest. Maybe he should go and see Annie, since she was his doctor and she knew many things. "Thanks," he said as Levi handed him the papers.

"Big bro?" Isabel spoke and Eren glowered at her. "What are you doing with him?!" Isabel questioned with a glare that only made Eren snort.

"That 'him' has a name." Eren's scowl deepened as he glare at her. "And he is your older brother! So at least have some respect!" Isabel just huffed and waved him off. Eren counted to ten in order to calm down so he wouldn't kill the bitch.

Levi saw what happened with a frown. Why was Isabel acting this way to Eren? He turned to the rest of Eren's friends only to see them glaring at him. What was happening? He looked at Hanji to see she had the same confused expression as him.

"Eren, are you OK?" Levi asked again, touching Eren's hand softly. His love had changed over the years, Eren now stood at 6 feet tall, with a blue beanie to hide his brown hair, though he looked paler and skinnier then the last time he saw him. Now at the age of 20, Levi could say that Eren had changed so much that he wouldn't have known it was him if it wasn't for his teal eyes.

"Yes, I was actually looking for you." Eren said softly, holding out his hand. "Here, annulment papers." Levi felt his heart stop at that. Why was Eren doing this to him? Didn't he love him anymore? "You just have to fill in a bit of information and then sign them, I'll handle the rest," Eren said with a tired face only to grimace as he saw Levi tearing up.

"TAKE IT, BIG BRO! You don't want to be stuck with him!" Isabel crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Eren growled at her. "Listen, you despicable child! You will respect the adults when they are talking!" Eren shouted with ferocity.

"Or what!?" Isabel sneered, and Eren had to stop himself from bashing her on the head.

"Or I will sign those restraining orders and you'll say bye-bye to Hitch and her bitches that you're so fascinated with," Eren threatened mockingly. Isabel turned bright red.

"You can't do that!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing people to turn their heads and frown at the two.

"Just watch me! You are 17 and unless you magically turn 20, you don't have any say." Eren was tired. Really, really tired. How could the only person who was supposed to be his family treat him like that! Didn't he give up everything for himself just so Isabel would be comfortable and have whatever she wanted! Hell, he even dropped out of school to support her!

"Big bro! Say something!" Isabel turned to Levi, who was gaping at the pair with shock. Why was everyone doing this to Eren? Didn't they care about him anymore? Is that why he was hateful? Because of them?

Before he could do anything, Levi was stopped by Eren thrusting the papers into his hands. "Here! This is my number; call me when you sign them." With that, Eren threw his keys near Isabel's feet and turned to go.

"I'm leaving! And congratulations on the wedding!" With that, Eren was storming out of the hotel, leaving Levi and Hanji staring after his retreating form in concern.

"Eren...?" Levi ran to the door to stop Eren only to see that he was already gone.

* * *

Eren was sitting in the taxi and watching the buildings pass by as he headed to the airport. He reached for his phone and searched for the name he wanted to call. He sighed and pressed 'call', listening to the rings as he waited for it to be answered.

Click.  _"Hello?"_

Eren sigh in relief at the familiar voice. "Annie," he breathed tiredly.

_"Eren! Are you ok?"_

Eren could hear Annie's worry in her voice and smiled. Annie was one of the only true friends he had. He had met the 34-year-old woman when he fell sick ten years ago, and she had become his only friend at the time - before even Carla and Kuchel.

Kuchel owned the publishing company he worked at and Carla was her wife who owned Shiganshina restaurant, the most famous restaurant in all of Maria! The two of them had taken a liking to him and become his family. He was extremely grateful to those three. If it hadn't been for them, Eren knew he would have killed himself a long time ago.

"I'm fine. I'm only coming home, so you don't have to cancel the appointment we have tomorrow at noon." He followed up with an involuntary cough, grimacing as he saw blood on his hand.

 _"You're not fine, Eren! That cough just proves it! I'll call Carla and Kuchel, so meet us at their house, OK?"_ Annie fret in her worried tone. Eren was sure she was biting her lip, a habit she couldn't seem to get rid of.

"But-"

 _"No buts! I know something's happened, dear."_ Annie's voice turned soft. He knew he had concerned her too much if she used the word 'dear' on him.

"OK," he answered as he looked at the sky from his window.

 _"Good. Stay safe and come to Kuchel and Carla's house. Everything will be OK._ "

Eren smiled softly. "OK, bye," he murmured softly.

_"Bye, dear."_

With that, Eren hung up and sighed for the twelfth time that day. He peered up at the sky with a sad smile.

"If only..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, sadness, fluff(?) and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_It was his 24th birthday._

_Eren remembered the date since it was the day he knew that there was no hope for him, and that in fact he was dying._

_"He's dying, Annie!"_

_That was the first thing he heard as he stood near Annie's office. Today was supposed to be his appointment with Annie._

_"NO! EREN ISN'T DYING! THAT'S A LIE!" he heard Annie scream, and even with the door between them he could hear her uncontrollable sobs._

_Eren didn't know what to say or do. Yes, he had a leukemia, but Annie had said he was going to be OK. After all, his chances of surviving were high considering that he was still young, right?_

_"Annie! We don't know what's wrong with him! It isn't leukemia. It isn't blood poisoning. Hell, we haven't ever seen a disease like that!" the man said. Now Eren could give a name to the voice. Nile Dok, the owner of this cancer hospital. Eren had met the man before. He was really nice but always smiled sadly whenever he saw him._

_"Y-you a-are wrong! Eren will be just fine! We only have to find the right cure and he'll be alright!" Annie growled. Eren stood frozen in place with his hand on the door handle. It didn't seem right to enter so he kept listening._

_"Annie, please! I can't see him suffer anymore with this false hope we are feeding to him! He's dying! His body is failing him. The chemo may have given him a little bit of time, but tell me, what are we going to tell him when he realizes he's dying?"_

_Silence._

_Complete silence, which only confirmed the facts he had overheard even more. There was no more reason for him to stay in this hospital._

_He was dying._

...

....

...

"Sir! We are here," a voice said, waking Eren up with a start. Eren looked at the flight attendant and nodded affirmative. As she walked away, he saw the other passengers exiting of the plane.

Eren stood up and started the long but relatively long journey through the airport and stepped out of the double glass entrance doors. He carried no bags; he had left his suitcase at the hotel, but thankfully they were only clothes, which he could replace. He hailed a cab.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked as he sat in the back.

"Shingashina." Eren left it at that, missing the nod the driver gave before he started the car and drove off.

 _Since when did I forget that I only live on borrowed time?._ Eren thought with a sad smile as he eyed the sky with a soft hum.

* * *

 Eren examined at the door in front of him and sighed softly, and then raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited for it to open.

Not even a minute later the door swung back to reveal Carla, the 39-year-old who acted like his mother, and one of the only people he could call a friend. Her black hair was rather long and tied loosely over her right shoulder with a red hair tie, yet a couple of short hairs around her eyes and forehead had come loose. She wore red shorts and a cream coloured sweater covered by a white apron. Her brown eyes lit up at the sight of him.

Eren gave her a tired smile as Carla ran to embrace him. "How are you feeling, baby?" she whispered softly, her tenderness eased Eren as he hugged her tightly back, his head cradled in the crook of her neck. "Let's go inside. Kuchel and Annie really miss you, you know that right?" Only when Eren nodded did Carla smile and let go of him.

Eren entered the place he had called his home since he was 18. The nostalgic feeling he always had when he entered this house comforted him.

"EREN!"

His name was called, followed by two bodies hugging him warmly, one head of blonde and the other black.

Kuchel, a slim 40-year-old woman with blue-grey eyes and long dark hair that brushed down her back, hugged him close in her pale arms. He examined her face, taking in the long lashes and thin lips. Now that he thought about it, her facial features resembled that of Levi. Thinking about Levi made his heart hurt but Eren pushed the feeling aside.

Annie, who was considerably short with a small yet muscular physique, was also latched onto him. She had moderately short blond hair that reached the nape of her neck, which she often tied back while at work, always letting her parted fringe loose. She had an oval-shaped face, blue eyes, a Roman nose and pale complexion. She wore her casual attire which consisted of a hooded sweatshirt accompanied by dark grey pants.

Eren felt a smile tug his lips at the women's tenderness. He felt a little sad they at last let go. Carla surveyed Eren's tired face with a sad look, then spoke up. "Well then! Let's go to the living room and talk. I already made cookies!" she chattered in a cheerful tone. Eren laughed at her unusual choice of icebreakers.

It was good to be home.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

"What happened, Eren?" Kuchel ventured as the four of them sat on the living room's floor with a teapot and an empty plate of cookies between them (which Carla forced Eren to eat).

Eren sighed as he stared down at his cup of tea. "I couldn't stay there," Eren said as he put his teacup down.

"What did they do?" Annie's face darkened. She couldn't understand why his friends had made him so uncomfortable that he wanted to leave. Weren't they all his best friends from their past lives?

Eren snorted. "The usual. Armin didn't talk much. Mikasa sent her death glares. Jean and the others avoided me. And Isabel was the usually bitch." The women all growled. "Oh, and maybe the fact that while I was in Vegas I somehow got married without knowing," Eren stated in his 'fuck-this-shit-I'm-out' voice. "To a man."

It took the women in the room three full seconds to understand what he meant. When they did, three shrieks of "WHAT?!" rang throughout the room. His friends gawked at him in shock.

Eren grimaced. There was no easy well to tell them this, so being blunt would have to suffice. "Isabel called him 'big bro'," he muttered, to which the women frowned. "And it seemed he knew Armin and the rest - like they were his friends. I gave him the annulment papers, so I'm expecting a call from him soon."

Carla watched her son (because he will always be her baby boy in this life and the next) smile sadly and she cocked her head. She thought Eren must have liked the man if he smiled sadly like that. "What was he like?" she pressed with a coy smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Eren grinned at her. "Like an angel." His soft sigh made the married couple, Kuchel and Carla, giggle and Annie smirk with one brow raised.

"What's his name, lover-boy?" Annie teased, smirking even more when Eren snorted at her expression.

"Levi," Eren told them as he gazed wistfully at his hand that had brushed Levi's face while he had been asleep. He smiled to himself, not seeing his friends freeze in shock. Kuchel let out a soft gasp. Her wife turned to her with a look of worry. Annie stared blankly at her cup then sighed softly and forced a smile onto her lips.

"A 'Jean's, Eren? Really?" she snickered but Eren only laugh heartedly. His laugh made them all smile; it was rare to hear Eren laugh these days, or should they say years. They didn't know why but also didn't care as long as Eren was happy.

Eren stopped laughing and exhaled softly, looking out the window with a frown. "I'm going to stop the chemo therapy," he declared. The women gasped.

"BUT-!" Before Annie could say a thing Eren's sorrowful face made her pause.

"I'm dying," he uttered; four pairs of eyes turned downcast. "I want my last moments to be pain-free. I don't want to live on a borrowed time anymore, Annie. That's no way to live."

Annie chewed her lower lip with watery eyes but puffed out her cheeks and nodded her head, wiping her tears away. It was his choice after all.

* * *

_"Stay away from him, big bro. He's only bad news!" claimed Isabel as she took in Levi's crestfallen face after he returned to them._

_Levi glared at her in response. No doubt Isabel was the only reason that his Eren had left him._

_"And why is that?!" Hanji shot her a frown. She hadn't missed the glares and hateful looks the crowd had thrown Eren's way._

_"He isn't Eren." It was Mikasa who made the remark, her face dark as she fixed her teary eyes on the ground. "So don't call 'him' Eren."_

_"What do you mean?" Levi urged as he stood by Hanji and looked at the rest in confusion. What did they mean by that?_

_"It means he's a fake. He only looks the same," Jean stated while glowering. "He doesn't remember his past life for fucks sake!"_

_"Jean!" Marco gaped at his lover. "That doesn't mean anything!" Marco whispered as he too looked at the floor._

_"You know as much as I do that the writer of 'Attack on Titan', 'Rogue', is the real Eren and not that criminal!" Jean shouted. The others nodded in agreement._

_Levi was about to pommel them for even suggesting Eren wasn't the real 'Eren', but Hanji pulled him back._

_"What did you mean by 'criminal'?" she questioned coldly in that voice she only used when they had fought titans in their previous lives._

_Isabel huffed and sneered at the mention of her brother. "He's a drug dealer." She smiled up at Furlan who moved to place his hand on her shoulder in acknowledgement._

_"I see," was the only thing Hanji said as she dragged Levi out of the hotel._

...

.....

...

"He isn't," Levi breathed and sniffed. Hanji spun round to look at him sympathetically.

The two of them took a long taxi drive to Eren's house after Hanji did some research (namely, pressuring Isabel into telling her) to find out Eren's address. Meanwhile, Levi was still rebuking what their friends had said, maybe more to himself than to Hanji. "He isn't what they claim him to be!" He wiped his tears and looked Hanji, pleading her with his eyes to believe him.

"I know that, Shorty," Hanji smile, which reassured him a little and crack a small grin of his own. But Hanji couldn't keep it for long. She sighed and murmured, "What they said just doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked as he took in the houses their cab passed by. He missed Eren already, and if that brat thought for one second that Levi would leave without a fight, he was dead wrong!

"When a person reincarnates, it's impossible for him or her to become two bodies that have the same shape and name," Hanji reported her thoughts. "In the entire world, there's the possibility that two or three people who look similar to you exist, but not exactly alike to each other. Besides, there are some cases where people didn't remember their past life because of PTSD or other childhood traumas."

Levi gaped at her. "So you mean that he IS our Eren, but something happened to him when he was young to make him forget us." His hopeful face turned into a bright smile as she nodded in response.

"We're here," the driver announced as she turned to receive her fee. Hanji opened her purse to pay as Levi stepped out. She forked over the amount due with a polite "Thank you" and followed suit.

The two stood before a beautiful two-stores Japanese-styled house, with matching gardens and a Sakura trees. It was the same house that Levi and Eren had planned to live in once the war with the titans ended. The thought made Levi shiver as he stepped up to the door.

Levi peered at the beautiful door in awe. At a small nudge from Hanji, he hesitantly knocked on the door.

"IT'S OPEN!" came the reply.

Levi's ears perked up at Eren's kind voice and he couldn't contain his urge to smile. He hummed in delight as he pulled open the door and entered the pleasantly decorated house. He and Hanji gasped at how clean and elegant the interior was. If Isabel was right, Eren lived alone since Isabel didn't stick around here much. They heard Eren's footsteps coming towards them.

"You're early, Kuchel. But I already finish editing every-" Eren froze in the middle of his sentence as he saw who was in his living room. "Levi." Levi thought he saw Eren's eyes light up a little. "And Hanji?" She smiled but said nothing, knowing it best to let Levi do the talking.

"Eren, I-" Levi started and blushed but Eren cut him off.

"Look, Levi. I really don't want to hurt you and I know that you're a nice kid, but since you haven't called me it seems you didn't sign the papers. Am I right?" Eren raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly intimidating. Levi gulped.

"Why are you so desperate to have those papers?!" Hanji cried. It just didn't make sense to her. They were so obviously made for each other.

"Hanji. You should know that we are total strangers and that you can't just love someone you met the other day - and before you say anything, Levi's expression said everything." Eren internally screamed. As much as he might want to be with Levi he knew that he couldn't.

Before Levi was able to input anything the group heard the front door open and slam shut. "I'm here! And I brought some cookies from Carla!" Levi recognized the sound of a cheerful woman and froze, his mind racing. Did this mean that Eren wanted to get rid of him because he was already in a relationship with this person?

Levi spun around to give the woman a piece of his mind only to stop in his tracks. The next moment caused everyone's jaw drop in shock. "MAMAN!" Levi exclaimed. Kuchel paused mid-step.

"L-Levi?," Kuchel whispered as she recognized her son and couldn't seem to stop staring. Once the spell was broken, she ran over and hugged him, sobbing as she held him in her embrace.

"M-m-mom?!" Hanji yelled and scrutinized Levi, adjusting her glasses to make sure she was seeing right.

"Kuchel?" Eren blinked, then grunted as they all turned to him. "I need a strong tea after this," he muttered. He fixed Kuchel with narrowed eyes. "You have some explaining to do. ALL of you! Now sit down until I finish the tea," he huffed and headed to the kitchen.

Hanji nearly fell over herself in her efforts to hurry after him, wanting to help brew said tea.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

Eren stared blankly at the people who were sitting in his living room, then he sighed and directed his look at Kuchel and making Kuchel laugh nervously.

Kuchel cleared her throat and began, "Well, you know that Carla and I married when we were 25, right?" Eren nodded but Levi gasped aloud. _Did Maman just say she married Eren's mother?_ "Well... when I was 19 I fell pregnant from Levi's father and the rest is history!" Kuchel really hoped that Eren would believe her lame excuse.

Eren looked at Kuchel with his 'I-don't-believe-this-shit' face. Kuchel couldn't help but notice the sweat sliding down her back. "How old are you, Levi?" Eren asked with narrowed eyes.

Levi replied with a soft smile, "20. I'll be 21 on December 25th." That made Eren freeze and groan.

Eren frowned at Kuchel with a huff, "So you mean to tell me that I married a boy who isn't even of legal drinking age - but who is also your son whom I didn't even know about for who knows how long?" Eren regarded her as if she was crazy.

Kuchel smiled sheepishly and sighed. "His father took him from me by force, Eren. I couldn't do anything." Her sad face made him wince and regret his harshness. He muttered an apology upon seeing her miserable face.

"I love you, Eren," Levi deadpanned, flipping the conversation a full one-eighty. Eren only grunted and raised an eyebrow, hoping his mind would come up with an appropriate response.

Before he said anything, Kuchel opened her mouth and spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review.
> 
> Let me knew what you think; I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, sadness, maybe fluff? And who knows what!. All reviews are appreciated.

 

Eren growled at the sound of laughter and chatting he was hearing from his living room. He was preparing tea for the third time today. He just couldn't believe that things had to turn out like this. I mean seriously! How did this happen in the first place?

"OMG! You are so CUTE!"

Eren twitched at that as he returned to the living room to see Carla cooing and pinching Levi's cheeks, saying how cute and adorable he was. Eren mentally face palmed – it was such a farce!

"See! I told you so!"

This came from Kuchel as she started hugging Levi and squealing at how cute her baby boy was. Eren was seriously about to run out of his own home, maybe he could go to Annie and hide in her apartment for a while?

"I even have a picture of him when he married Eren!"

That was Hanji butting in to make the married couple squeal and giggle like their life depended on it. Eren wondered if he could sneak away now without them realizing he was gone. He seriously doubted it, considering Carla's mother-hen instincts.

Eren didn't know why or how – no, scratch the how - he knew that he couldn't bear to see Kuchel in tears, begging him to be with her son. Maybe it was because of the guilt or that he felt like he owed her something. The real question was why. Somehow, Kuchel convinced him to give Levi a chance. (After begging, crying, and pleading from both her and Levi, as well as Hanji who butt in once more.)

Now he was sitting in his living room with three over-excited women, one of them being Carla whom Kuchel had called as soon as she could, gushing over one man. Eren sighed and supposed he should accept his fate to go out with Levi. Kuchel was still hugging Levi to within an inch of his death while Levi groan-laughed at her. Hanji was squealing something about her baby finally getting the titan? What the hell did she mean by that?

Eren growled under his breath once again as he set the tea on the coffee table. He didn't want this. He really didn't want any relationship where he might meet his grave prematurely. He didn't want to lead Levi on and make the poor kid fall for him then die  breaking the kid's heart into a million pieces. That was just cruel!

"Eren."

Eren looked up to see Levi smiling at him happily, a gentle look that was too caring. Eren's heart beat faster at the sight and he looked down at his third (or was it his fourth?) tea cup of tea, afraid that it would show on his troubled face.

_"Eren."_

_Eren looked up from his hiding place behind the tree as he tried to wipe his tears away before anyone saw him. He was having a bad day since morning and he didn't want to trouble anyone._

_Eren's gaze landed on Captain Levi smiling at him caringly, which soon became a frown as he saw Eren's tear-stained face. "What's wrong?" the captain asked as he kneeled in front of Eren, hoping that his lover would tell him what had made him cry._

_Eren just turn his head away, hoping that his love didn't see his sad face. but he felt Levi hold his face between his surprisingly soft hands. "What is wrong, baby?" Levi cooed softly as he looked Eren in the eyes hoping that Eren will tell him._

_All it took that soft voice for Eren to break down. He hid his face in Levi's chest as he cried. Soft sobs wracked his chest as he clung to Levi's shirt like a lifeline._

_Levi stared at his lover, speechless. His expression folded into a scowl, looking almost murderous. Whoever had his baby cry like this, he would hunt down and kill for making his love cry._

_"It's ok, baby. It's ok. I got you, my Eren," Levi said as he rocked Eren back and forth, trying to calm him._

"Eren!"

Eren blinked, the voice snapping him out of it. Wait, out of what? What happened? Did he space out? That shouldn't be possible. He only spaced out when he turn into his colder-than-ice mood. Eren shook his head, then noticed the others were looking at him with confusion or worry.

"Ah, sorry. Did you say something?" Eren asked as he massaged his forehead with a groan. It seems like his migraine was back.

Levi looked at Eren with worry and fidgeted as he saw Eren in obvious pain. "I asked how I never saw you before, considering I live on Survey Street in the city centre." At first he had been shocked to learn that Eren had lived nearby all his life, but he had never once seen him until Vegas. Hell, everyone from the titans era was living in Maria, but it seemed like his love preferred to live in Sina Street, in the richest and most quiet part of the town.

Eren blinked at the question. He hadn't seen that coming. Well, he shouldn't be surprised seeing as this country was a strange one. I mean, you could meet a person for the first time in your life and you'll will act like best friends! Even lovers who marry only a month after their first meeting act like they've known each other their whole lives. Eren sighed at the thought. If Levi lived on the Survey Corps Street, that meant he lives far from the Garrison University, which will lead to Kuchel making Levi move in with him because his home was close to the university.

"I don't leave my house unless it's necessary." Eren left it at that. It was succinct and true. He only left his house when he had to shop for groceries or go to the hospital and after that he would go right back home. Even his work is done from home so he doesn't need to leave his 'safe zone' too much. He didn't feel comfortable going outside to see people that will always look at him, sometime in awe and sometimes in fear, as well as every other emotion you could imagine, even when he didn't even know who they are!

Levi gave a small "Oh." and looked down with a sad face. It sounded like Eren had isolated himself more than he thought because of his so called 'friends'. Eren hummed and averted his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He shouldn't be feeling his heart twist at the expression Levi had right now, but he couldn't help but feel the pang in his chest at the teary eyes the kid tried to hide, thinking that Eren couldn't see it.

Eren chewed his lip then sighed and grumbled, "Though I was supposed to go out to the park today, you can come too if you will stop being a brat." Eren stood up tiredly and headed to his room to change clothes.

Levi smiled happily at Eren and started to follow him. To the other three women, he looked very much like a little lost kitten. They watched as his face fell when Eren told him to stay in the living room and wait for him.

Carla snapped out of her daze as she realised what this meant. Eren hardly, if ever, left the house, even to go to the park. For Levi to be able to make that kind of impact on Eren to make him venture outside was a miracle. She smiled joyfully. Maybe Eren was right, maybe Levi really was an 'angel' after all.

* * *

 

Eren grumbled as he felt Levi grab his hand for the tenth time as they strolled through the park. This time, he didn't bother to shake Levi's hand off, he already did that the past nine times and the result was still the same. Levi would try again. He listened as Levi sung a soft song, watched the flowers, trees, and streams they passed as they walked through the park. It was spring, so the flowers were in full bloom, particularly the rose bushes. Eren's lips twitched into a vague smile. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad taking a stroll in the park.

The recognisable sound of an ice-cream truck floated towards them. Levi cheered in delight and dragged Eren towards it. Eren's face wrought a smirk at his sudden childishness, then blinked in mild shock. Was this brat actually a kid in disguise? If he took in his height and the remnants of baby fat in his facial features….. he would say yes.

As the two of them stood in line Eren huffed at the length and grumbled about how long it would take them to get some ice cream. Levi glanced at him and giggled, burning pink with embarrassment. "Sorry. I have a bit of sweet tooth. I'd eat ice cream everyday if I could!" Levi laughed. Surprisingly, Eren nodded his head in understanding.

When Isabel had been a child she had a massive sweet tooth coupled with an insatiable appetite – a combo that Eren couldn't control. Eren hadn't been able to buy her many sweets since back then they didn't have enough money and Eren was always working three jobs to support them. Until Eren began working for Kuchel, who had been kind enough to give him a job at her publishing company. He had immediately dropped his part-time jobs and worked for her full time. 'The Underground' was the name of the publishing company, the most well known in all of Maria. Eren often wondered how he had managed to land a job there when hundreds before him had not.

"Eren?"

Levi's soft voice cut through his wandering thoughts. He turned to see Levi was carrying two cups of ice cream, holding one out to him. Eren shook his head. He needed to get a handle on his spacing out – it was becoming ridiculous! "I don't like sweets," Eren told him as he looked at the cup Levi was attempting to give him.

Levi smiled; happy he had made the right choice of what to buy. "Carla told me that! I bought you yogurt instead," Levi said proudly, leaving out the fact that his love had told him he hated sweets when they had been together a long time ago.

Eren sighed and accepted the cup, making Levi flush as their hands brushed. As soon as the pair had finished eating Levi grabbed for his hand again, holding onto it as they walked around until Eren became too tired and dragged Levi to a bench. It was situated near the lake at the heart of the park. People called it the 'Titan's Eye', but Eren had never understood why. It seemed a strange name for a lake. Whatever, he didn't want to think pointless thoughts.

He glanced at Levi and cleared. Levi cocked his head in a silent question. "Do you go to Garrison University? What's your major?" Eren coughed out. Even if he was just being forced to stay with him, he wanted to know more about Levi.

Levi brighten up. He had thought that Eren was mad at him because of what happened a few hours earlier, but it seems like he been imagining things. He was happy that Eren was interested in his life because that mean something. Right? "Y-Yes! I'm in my first year at Garrison. Hanji and I took a gap year…. Well, two actually. We were traveling, which is why I saw you in Vegas. I want to have a medical degree and be a vet because I like animals… so yeah." Levi ended awkwardly, staring into his lap. He didn't know what Eren would think of him now after hearing all that. He wasn't the strong captain that Eren had adored in their past lives.

Eren smiled as he look at Levi. A vet? He could easily see Levi working away as he saved some poor animal's life. The kid seemed like the type with a soft heart – the kind that is patient until someone hurts his friends or family. "A vet, huh? That's quite a tough job. You'll have to learn the anatomy and biology of all kinds of animals. Even becoming a regular doctor is easier than that," Eren remarked. then Eren ruffled Levi's hair to which the other blushed and protested. "I'm sure you'll get there," he encouraged, causing Levi to grin.

The pair began making their way back to Eren's home. Levi was happily chatting about himself and what he and Hanji had done in their gap years. Eren nodded every now and then to show he was listening. When they passed an alley Levi paused to listen, then broke away from Eren and ran inside. Eren cursed and ran after the kid to stop him, didn't he realise there could be a rapist or a murderer in there?!

When he caught up Levi was kneeling on the ground and making cooing noises. Eren looked around wildly to make sure they were alone, then cried in exasperation, "Levi!" The brat looked at him over his shoulder. "Why did you run off like that? It could have been dangerous!" he glared, hoping the kid would understand he had done something wrong.

Levi didn't cower in the slightest. He stood up and turned to face him, allowing Eren to see the small injured kitten in his arms. Eren frowned at the sight. It looked only a month old, its mother had probably abandoned it because it was weak. It was only a matter of time before it died. "Levi, put that cat down and let's go." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Levi scowl, appalled that Eren couldn't find it in his heart to pity the poor creature. "No!" he growled, protectively holding the kitten that was meowing weakly in his arms.

Eren raised his brow at Levi's defensiveness. "Levi, it'll die soon anyway. No amount of care is going to change that. There's no use in clinging to something that's already dead, so leave it and let's go," he tried to reason.

Levi looked at Eren with teary eyes. "It's not dead!" he cried, taking a step back as if distance was all it took to protect the kitten from Eren's harsh words. "We can save it! We have time! Please!" he pleaded, nearing desperation.

"Fine!" Eren relented. He grumbled as Levi followed him out of the alley. "But if it dies, don't come crying to me. You're the one who's going to be taking care of it." He hailed a cape and opened the door so Levi could get in. He gave the driver directions to the nearest vet clinic.

They pulled up at the curb ten minutes later. Eren fished out his wallet to give the driver his fee. He pushed open the door and held it open for Levi, slamming it shut once he was out. They walked through the automated doors and entered the clinic, heading to the reception desk.

He saw someone he knew sitting behind the counter and grimaced. It was Marco. While he didn't talk much with his so-called 'friends', he did speak with Marco and another girl called Historia. This was only when their lovers weren't in sight.

At least he could feel comfortable asking Marco for a favour. "Marco," Eren called. Marco looked up with a smiled and noticed him, fidgeting as he neared the counter.

"Eren," Marco acknowledged with a polite smile.

"Can I get a favour?" That made Marco's eyes turn concerned. "Levi found this cat that's about to die. Could you ask the vet to meet us as soon as he's free?" Marco's eyes widened.

He switched his gaze to look at Levi standing behind Eren, at the kitten lying limply in his arms. He gasped at the sight - it didn't look good - and slammed his hand on the desk, making everyone else jump. "Historia! It's an emergency!" he shouted out. Historia flat out ran out into the reception area and stopped when she saw the two newcomers. "That cat's about to die! Can you help it?" Her eyes landed on the kitten and she gasped in horror. She gently took the kitten from Levi and rushed it into ER, not once looking back.

"Thanks," Eren said, a bit thrown by their hyperbolic reactions. Marco only smiled tiredly, his worry for the poor animal all too clear. Eren glanced over his shoulder to see that Levi wore a similar expression, his gaze locked onto the door Historia had left through, his hands clasped tight.

An hour later Eren was scowling at everything that moved, his patience wearing thin. Even the dogs lowered their heads when he looked at them.

"Eren Yeager! I repeat, Eren Yeager!"

At the mention of his name, he and Levi stood up. Marco pointed the way to Historia, through one of the doors and down a short corridor. They rounded the corner and spotted her just as she was walking out a door.

Historia noticed them and smiled warmly, though she looked tired. Probably from spending too many of her nights saving the lives of dying kittens. "The kitten's ok now. It took a while to remove some harmful contents from its stomach, and it had some infected cuts as well. She'll need to stay overnight so we can monitor her, but you can come back tomorrow morning to pick her up," she explain as she lead them to her office.

Once seated she went on to explain how to take care of a young kitten: what to feed it, how many hours of sleep it needed, things it should steer clear of, etcetera. Eren was a cat person by nature, so he was interested in what Historia had to say. he Hadn't had a pet before now due of his sickness. He didn't want it to end up on the streets once he kicked the bucket.

"-and that's it. Did you understand?" she finished. They nodded affirmative. She smiled, the conversation turning to a more light-hearted subject. "So what's her name?" she asked excitedly. After all, she didn't take Eren as the type to care about animals, so it was an interesting turn of events.

"Captain," Eren said without thinking. He blinked as the other stared at him, "What? Did you see that white spot on her neck that looks like cravat? She reminded me of the captain from that book. What's the name again? Ah, I think it was 'Attack on Titan'," he explained. Historia gave a small 'Oh'.

Levi smiled sadly. It seems he still didn't remember him or anything from his past life. He sigh as Eren stood up and said goodbye to Historia. He resisted as Eren dragged him out of the clinic. "Eren, wait! We still have to pay," he said as he tried to tug his wrist free.

Eren looked back at him, "I already paid the bills for the kitten's treatment. I also I asked Historia to buy what she thinks is best for her."

Levi looked at him in surprise. "When did you do that?" he wondered aloud. His love just shrugged. They walked in silence back to Eren's home

* * *

When they reached his home, Eren opened the door to a jungle of cardboard boxes piled up around his home. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he shouted as he took in the mess that definitely hadn't been there a few hours ago.

His shout attracted the women he had left in charge of his house. Clearly that had been the worst mistake of his life, because look at his home! The women smiled and shouted, "SURPRISE!" Eren glared at them.

It was Kuchel who spoke first, smirking at Eren. "Since the two of you are married, we decided it would be best for the two of you to live together. No 'buts' Eren! You live near Levi's university, so you have nothing to say!" she said. The three women from hell smirked at his fuming face, but smiled at Levi's squeal of delight.

That made Eren growl even louder. "Is this a joke?!" he yelled. He fixed Carla and Kuchel with a snarl that put rabid dogs to shame. "You know damn well why I don't want this relationship in the first place!" he stated coldly. The three flinched, as well as Levi who was watching him in shock. "He should know. Then maybe he will end this pointless chase."

"Eren... Please don't," Kuchel begged. "It will only break his heart." Hanji and Levi furrowed their brows, feeling out of the loop. What did she mean by that?

Eren scoffed. "His heart will end up broken either way, and believe me sooner is better than later." Carla gazed at her son in sadness. Didn't he love Levi? Hanji had told her everything those two had done in their past lives! Even how Eren had propose to Levi before the final war! For god's sake, she couldn't put up with this.

"Eren!" Carla glared. "It's not important-" but Eren cut her off.

"It's not important for him to know I'm dying?!" he screamed. The room became deathly quiet; nobody moved an inch. "Open your eyes! I'm dying and there's no cure! I won't even live to be thirty! So stop foolishly hoping that I'll miraculously heal and everything will turn out fine!"

Carla took a step back at his forcefulness, her eyes swimming in tears. Kuchel and Hanji looked equally appalled, their mouths refusing to work. Eren rubbed his face with one hand to hold back the tears, only to hear soft sobs beside him. He removed his hand to survey the man next to him. Just as he suspected, Levi was looking at him in a frozen state of shock, thick tears running down his face apparently without his notice.

Levi looked at his love in shock. What did he mean he was dying?! Was that a joke because Eren was mad at him? Did Levi do something wrong? "W-what do y-you m-mean?" he said through hiccupping sobs, hoping that Eren would tell him he was only messing around.

Eren looked back with a face devoid of emotion. "I meant what I said. There's no hope for me. I'm sick and will die soon. That's why I don't want to be in a relationship," he said coldly. "If you're smart enough, you'll sign those papers I gave you." Eren turned his back on the shell-shocked Levi, pushing past the others to get to his office and shut the door.

Levi fell on his knees as Eren left, and started sobbing and crying even harder. Didn't they suffer enough in their past life?! Why was this happening to them?! He felt a gentle hand on his back and glanced up at his mother who was trying to look brave for her son, but wasn't able to hide her own anguish. Levi lost himself in her arms as she embraced him tightly. He wailed and wailed and wailed.

His love was dying. He was going to leave him all alone... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Back! Took me long time to finish this chapter, didn't it?
> 
> Poor Eren! it seems he can't rest in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, sadness, maybe fluff? Yea, there is some fluff. And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_Pain…_

That is what Levi was feeling, the deep pain that was piercing his heart, shattering it into pieces that he wondered if he will be able to mend it after feeling that pain that still refuse to let go of him.

_Anger…_

At the world, at the fates, at everything for trying to take Eren away from him once again, but this time…. This time the world will success once more, but he was mostly angry at himself for being late in finding his lover and standing by him in his time of need.

_Lost…_

That was the thing that made him freeze and not run after Eren and demand some explanation. It made him freeze like a child who had lost his parents in the park, not knowing the way back to his home. But instead of a parent, Levi was losing his lover once more…

He wondered as he sit on the floor across the door that Eren had entered, wasn't their first life painful enough? Didn't they die, bleed, cry, and curse enough? Why were the fates this cruel? Showing him the person he had spend years searching for, longing for, dreaming of, only for the fates to end up slapping him in the face with the ugly truth.

His lover way dying…

And this time there won't be a second chance for them. Levi sniff at that and wipe his tears away, Hanji sitting beside him silently. Hanji was anything but silent, so seeing her gazing at the door that Eren was behind in totally silent like she was a statue was making the cruel truth sink in deeply. Levi turn to see his Maman talking with Eren's mother, he wondered if he could laugh at the irony of that situation. His Maman had married Eren's mom and had their happy ending, while he the one who was engaged to his love and now married to him for a week will have once again to be forced to see the love of his life die in his arms, in the past or in this life, they had both took Eren away from him.

The doorbell rang in the silent house, making Levi blink and once again to try and wipe his tears that refuse to stop. He looked at his mother who looked at him with a sad but soft smile, then she and Carla left to open the door, leaving Levi once again to his thoughts, and Levi wondered if that was a good thing at this point.

"Where is he?!" Levi blink as he heard a woman's voice say and some footstep followed after that exclaim. Though the person who he had saw had left him frozen in his place as he look at the blond woman in front of him. she too stood frozen, looking at him with shock and disbelieve painting her face. Levi really didn't know what to feel, he had always thought that the moment he saw 'Annie Leonhart' in this life it will be anger and fury, but surprisingly he felt… nothing.

"What is she doing here?!" that was Hanji who growl at the woman, making Annie look at her blankly then look at Levi who was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall opposite the door of Eren's office. Levi just look at her for a little while and give her a tired smile making her blink in surprise at that.

"Enough, Hanji." Levi mutter making Hanji look at him so fast that it was a miracle she didn't break her neck at that speed, before Hanji was able to argue Levi shut her up with a glare. "It's a new life, Hanji. She didn't hurt them in this life, give her a second chance." Levi said as he hugged his legs close to his chest looking at the door waiting for it to open, only it didn't….

Annie looked at Levi and give him a sad smile. "I am sorry…" she said only succession in making Levi hum at that and continue looking at the door. At that Annie looked at the door and sighs softly heading to the door, she knocked the door softly and frown when she didn't hear any noises from the other side. That made Annie stare at the door then raise her hand and tap at the door softly. Three taps and a slid. That was the way she was able to know if Eren was blacking out in there. She wait maybe five minute maybe ten, but then she heard four taps that made her sigh, that made her tap three time and back away, waiting for the door to open. "Stay here.." Annie whispered softly as the door opened a little bit.

When the door opened to Annie, Levi didn't know what he was supposed to feel at this moment, but he know that jealousy was the main one that made him glare at Annie's back, though he just hug himself tightly and turn his head away.

The sound of the door closing left a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

 

"Are you OK?" Annie had asked as soon as she closed the door behind her, she looked around the office that have pictures hanging on the walls, prizes Eren had won, and other thing that were there. She then looked at Eren who sit on the sofa in his office making her sit with him and look at the small library he have there, she just gaze at the different colored books, reading the titles as she await for Eren to speak.

"I don't know…" Eren says as he dry-washed his face, leaning on the sofa and look at one of the picture with a frown. "I don't want to lead him and end up breaking his heart…" Eren muttered as he sighs, he really didn't know what to do. It would have been easy if he hadn't met Levi at all, but just thinking about that made his heart close up in pain.

"It's his choice, Eren. I know that you know that, so why are you trying to push everyone away?" Annie whispered softly as she turn her gaze to Eren who had done the same. Sometimes she really wondered what had happen to that loud-mouth and determined teen, but when she look at him the reality slap her once again in the face. Eren had forget them. And to make things worse the fates decided to make him suffer in this life too, while they were laughing their ass off somewhere else.

"It's my choice too…. Don't I have any say in this?" Eren asked furrowing his brows at that. he wasn't really against being with Levi, he really wasn't. but Levi was a child, Kuchel's child on top of that. and he was…. He was a dead man sick with an unknowing disease that there was no cure for. So why will Levi a young man with a bright future, chose him a man that may not reach his next birthday?

Annie looked at Eren for a long time, she looked at his hollow eyes that made her shiver at the dead look in them, she looked at his pale face that was paler than normal. And she wonder if Levi will be able to change that, but she then remembered Eren's soft smile as he had told them about the one he had married and hummed at that. Yes. Levi will save Eren. "You have a choice, but when it ends up breaking all of our hearts. Then it's time for us to kick your ass about it." Annie ends up saying making Eren raise an eyebrow at that. "When you stopped the chemo, we accept it. but when you leave a poor boy crying and sniffing like a kitten, sitting outside your door waiting for you to show your face…. then it's our time to kick your ass!" Annie huffed at him and cross her arms over her chest.

That made Eren blink and look at the office door, then he laugh softly at that making Annie crack a small smile at his laugh. Eren then huffed and look at Annie with a found smile, sometimes Eren why didn't he fall for the older woman, she was understanding and kind, his only friend since he turn seventeen. But thinking about it, they will drive each other crazy from being way to understanding, that and Annie is…. Well not asexual but she refuse to fall in love.  _"It's too troublesome! I prefer to fall in love with a tree then with a human being! Like look at this big ass trees Eren! they need love too!"_  that were Annie's word when he had asked her if she had fallen in love before. That made Eren crack another smile, Annie followed too, as the two of them stood up and head to the door.

Annie opened the door and get out of the office making Eren follow her and look at Levi, who was like how Annie had descript him, a lost kitten crying on his doorstep. Eren felt a bang in his chest as he looked at Levi's glassy eyes that were fresh with another waves of tears upon seeing him. Eren pressed his lips into a thin line at that and give a soft nod to Carla and Kuchel. "I would like to have a word with you, Levi." Eren said making Levi stand from his place on the floor and follow Eren, who decided to head to his room instead of the office.

When Eren enter his [room ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/313281717821159453/) he looked at Levi who was looking at the floor with a blank look on his face. "I am sorry…" Levi whispered before Eren was able to say a thing. "I am sorry if I…. if I made y-you feel forced to be in this r-relationship…. And if you-" Eren stood frozen in his place as he looked at Levi trying to wipe his tears away, but his mind was miles away.

_"I.. I am s-sorry, Eren." Levi sniff softly as he wiped his tears away, trying to appear like he wasn't hurting at the harsh words he had heard from Mikasa who had slapped Eren for choosing Levi instead of her. "M-maybe it would be the best for e-everyone if we end this r-relationship now." Levi said as he looked at the floor, not daring to look at Eren's red cheek, Eren was hurt because of him, because he had chosen him over his family. he should have known that he have no place in Eren's life since the beginning, but still…. Still he had wanted to be part of it, even if it was for a little while…_

_"NO!" Eren said as he embrace Levi tightly, holding him until Levi stopped struggling. "I don't care about what anyone of them say! I love you and I am not leaving!" Eren said, determined shining in his eyes as he gaze at captain Levi who was looking shell shock at him, was it because he said those three special words for the first time, or was it for using him name without the title, Eren didn't know. But he know one thing… the way Levi smile softly at him after that made Eren's heart skip a beat at that._

_"I love you too." Levi said then hide his face in embarrassment, making Eren laugh at that and hug Levi tightly causing Levi to grumble at that and pinch him in his side. Eren didn't care about the pain though, he just smile._

"-I am sorry." Eren blink as he looked at Levi who was looking down at the floor in shame, Eren felt his eyes mist and he raised his hand and press it under his eyes only to frown softly as he saw that his hand was wit.  _Why was he crying?_  This was actually the first time he had crying in, in a long time really, so for him to cry because he had blackout again, that really didn't make any sense to him.

Eren give a shaky sigh and look at Levi after he had wiped his eyes, Levi was still looking at the floor, he looked so much like a lost child that made something inside Eren snap, Eren just walked to Levi and embrace him, making the younger man stiff at first, but Eren was surprise to see Levi clinch to his shirt and start crying harder, making Eren shush him softly.

Eren didn't know who much time had passed, but when Levi had stopped sobbing, the two of them were sitting on the edge of Eren's king-size bed. "What do you want Levi? Why are you chasing me when you now know that I am dying?" Eren said as he run his hand throw Levi's hair.

"…..love you…" Eren blink as he heard a sleepy mutter, and when he looked down he give a soft smile as he saw that Levi had already fallen asleep. Eren then stood up and carried Levi bridal style. For a twenty years old kid, he was light… way more light then he was supposed to be, and Eren couldn't lift heavy thing! That made Eren frown. He have to talk to Kuchel about this..

After Eren made sure that Levi was sleeping comfortably on the bed, he covered him with the sheets. After that he turn around and head outside of the room. On the outside his house may appear like Japanese style, but on the inside every room have a different theme, some are Japanese, some are French, and some are Victorian style. It wasn't like Eren love wasting his money like this, but when he is always alone at home and have too much money that he didn't know what to do with, he can't help but at lease décor the house in different styles, at lease it take away the loneliness by busying him. Eren stopped beside the door that was across of his room, he just look at it and smile sadly at it then turn away, heading to the kitchen when he know Annie and the rest are.

When Eren entered the [kitchen](https://iss.zillowstatic.com/image/contemporary-kitchen-with-hardwood-flooring-and-breakfast-bar-i_g-IShfj0zqjjtmr51000000000-b84wR.jpg), he saw Annie preparing the tea, while Carla and Kuchel sitting on the chairs talking to one another, Hanji on the other hand was looking around the place, with surprise then look at the living room, it seems like only now she had notice the different in the styles.

Carla was the first one who notice him and stood out of here chair, running to embrace him once more causing Eren to grunt softly but smile at that. "I am sorry." Eren said only for Carla to shake her head softly at that, and apologize to him. after Carla let go of him he turn to Kuchel, only to see her smile at him and shake her head at the apology he wanted to say. That made Eren hum and nod his head at that.

The phone in the living room rang making Eren blink in surprise and excuse himself, no one call him unless it was Carla, Kuchel, and Annie. So it is a surprise for someone else to call him. "Eren Yeager, speaking." Eren said after he picked up the phone.

"Mr. Yeager, this is chef Hannes of Maria's police department. Isabel Yeager had been arrested this morning-"

"I will be there as fast as I can. Thanks Hannes." Eren said as a sneer don his face, clinching his fist tightly nearly cracking the phone in his hand. He heard a hum at the end of the phone and he Hang up the phone. Growling he saw Annie and the rest look at him, and he sighs softly. "Annie… the restraining order we have been talking about.." Eren said making Annie narrow her eyes. "Can you take it to the court?" he ask only to see the realization paint her face, Annie nod at that and wait for Eren to say more. "It's in my office." With that Eren head to the police department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. And no I didn't give up on this story.
> 
> I don't feel good right now, so I may or may not post a a chapter to another story tomorrow, likely not. But wish me luck.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> WHY?!
> 
> Why do I turn to write angst things?
> 
> Oh, well, not my problem that I'm a masochist. 
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


End file.
